


Thanks for The Memories

by The_red_army341



Series: the-red-army-askblog [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, the-red-army-askblog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_army341/pseuds/The_red_army341
Summary: a behind the scenes look at some of the members of the communist army. Tim, a former spy turn mailman. Quinn a violent natured spy. Arlen, a quiet tech guy. yaroslav, a famous cook put in the wrong place, bib the librarian and Adrian the drunk solider/recruit manager. A unique look into the army and what takes to be the red leader.





	1. They Don't Know You and Neither Do I.

A tired boy sits in the mailroom. Freshly wrapped bandages on his right arm to hide any evidence of his short disappearance. A short and hurtful but gladly brief disappearance. Thanks red leader. Arlen dragged a hand along the wall on his walk to the mailroom as the other clenched on an envelope. Due to the security breach happening he wouldn't be able to make these orders online and wouldn't have then time to deliver it himself so he would have to ask someone to do it for him. The mailman seemed like the most logical decision. He reached to door and knocked. 

 

“Can I come in?"  
"Ah-yeah sure uh come in!"

 

The boy struggled to open the door tripping on many nearby objects. He unlocked the door as if he was expecting a close friend to yell at him. Instead the eyes of a neatly dressed small man met his own. They were contrasting each other at the moment.

 

Arlen took a small step back. "Hey, um- Timothy right?" He looked up and smiled at the taller man. Holy mother of whatever gods are out there how is someone this tall? "Sorry if this is of any inconvenience but I was wondering if you could deliver something for me?" He held up the envelope. "It's a bit important so uh," he stopped and looked at the mailman's arm. "Are you okay?"

 

"Oh yeah I’m fine I don’t even need- " shit. Tim knew a lot things but shutting up was not one of his expertise. Maybe he didn't notice. “oh yeah n- no problem darlin" He begin to do basic stuff and check the stamp and address. “Names Tim, the friendly neighborhood mailman.You're Arlen? I believe? It's kinda my job to know" Tim chuckled nervously.

 

"Yes, that would be me. Pleasure to meet you Tim." Len put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, "And you don't even need what? Medical attention?" This guy really thought he would forget what he said. Len might not be an expert on conversation shifting, the exact opposite really, but that was embarrassingly obvious.

 

“It’s a long story" Tim sighed. He didn't really need to explain how much of a freak he is. And he was sure Len knew anyway. Anyone who has even witness the disappearances of the experiment junkies would know, but if there was a slight chance Len didn't, Tim didn't want to risk it. A part of him knew that it wouldn't do any good lying. but he wasn't going to share the truth but either. Tim trusted him. "Don’t tell Quinn"

 

"You don't have to tell me, just wanted to make sure you were gonna be alright." Len tapped his foot on the ground. "Quinn would probably blow a gasket wouldn't they," He said a bit amused. "When do you think you can have the order sent by if you don't mind me asking?" He started to pick at the bandages around his wrists nervously, he hoped it would be soon because he needed to order in at one location so they could send it to another and get it done and send it to her. This is why technology was a blessing.  
Tim responded, "Well it really depends, holiday season is falling fast and everyone in this goddam army wants to sent letters home to their families.." Tim was trailing off. Family. Tough word. "..but maybe 3-4 weeks at best. Shucks I mean it must be very important?.. if I may ask, why isn't it something you can sent online?" Tim wondered, not an innocent wonder but a more “piecing things together” wonder. Tim followed it up with a rather innocent comment, a bit more to his nature " I mean, in a way mail is truly something more personal. Private and romantic. If that is what you're going for" Tim playfully punched Lens shoulder.

 

Len jumped at the touch and took a small step back but didn't say anything about the exchange and tried to smile. Tim couldn't have known. "I would send it online but something's happened with someone's tech and I rather not risk an opening for something not work related." He said scratching at the back of his neck a bit harder than he meant too. "And yeah, it's as romantic as you can get for a family member I guess."

 

Tim pulled his hand back cautiously. Maybe that's why Tord was so pissy this morning, but nevermind that! Tim answer! "Oh yes um I guess" Tim begun to play with his hair as he spoke. Oh no he was getting awkward. Fix it! fix it! "Would you like to sit down while I fix up some of the stuff?" he steps back to pull over a chair and nearly trips on a couple of his steps. Real smooth Tim. He smiles shyly. Why am I so nervous? Maybe it's because Quinn's not with me. I'm no good without them. 

 

Len covered his mouth with a hand to muffle his laugh. "Yeah sure." He stepped inside the mailroom and sat down. "This is really sweet of you by the way so thanks." He folded his hands in his lap and grinned. It's refreshing to talk to someone that doesn't look like they want to bite your head off for just looking in their direction. Two years of this work and interacting with other army members is still a chore but this interaction has been pretty nice so far minus the unspoken personal space rule being broken, but he's never hung out with Tim before so it's an understandable mistake. He really needs to work on allowing simple things like this to pass without any type of bad reaction.

 

Tim did everything he could to make Len comfortable. He began doing his work. He picked up envelopes with care and love. Wondering what stories they hold. He giggled alarming Len. He looked at Len and then at the letters and smiled. He spoke with an ease and friendly demeanor as he continued to work. "A lot of people would really hate to be in my place. You know, as mailman. I think it's nice...It's quiet here and no one really expects anything from you or of you. This place carries a vibe. A kind of comforting silence like a library but without the need to be quiet or to study. Similar to a cafe but not quite at rush hour" he smiled. All that was missing was the smell of coffee that Quinn carried with them. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it. God, it was curling up. “sorry, ha. I guess I’m rambling... anyways here you go! this stuffs for you and your files are prepared and sent!"

 

"I can see the appeal, I guess the only downside I see to all of this is checking through all the hentai." Len shuddered. "That sounds like a hell that no person should ever endure. How does someone get off to something like that?" He looked at the ceiling and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Humanity has forward pretty far but at the same time we've gone backwards just as much." He looked at Tim. "Very admirable you've survived this job without going off your rocker and thanks for getting my mail out."

 

Tim was humming in agreement until he heard the word: hentai. He could feel how red he was " ohgod yes Tord- I mean-red leader's hentai.. is rather embarrassing. I find that stuff rather gross actually..." He braced himself for impact people didn't like when he said that. " oh and you're welcome. anything for a friendly fella like yourself"

 

As Len left, Tim thought out loud to himself. “That wasn't half bad.” He smiled to himself, being quite satisfied with his conversation. It wasn't long until he heard the door being open with a loud bang “ TIM!” oh no. Quinn.


	2. I'm gonna set outside and think of you, is that alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cook meets the librarian.

Meanwhile, Bibiana had just given up on another attempt to get through the hacker's defenses and get his location. She let out an aggravated sigh, walking out of the room her computers were hidden away in and walking up to her main desk, plopping down with a 'thud'.Letting out a slow breath, Bibiana stands, noticing a few books were out of order. She heard a scuffling earlier, and decided to go see what was going on that brought someone to the medical unit by the library. She slowly opened the door, looking over to the med station and walking into it. Noticing Yaro, she smiled a bit, giving a small wave. She had seen him around in the library, but hadn't really talked with him outside of there. "Hiya, er... Yaro, right?" She murmured, pushing her glasses farther up on the bridge of her nose. Yaroslav was treating a burn that his assistant, Tony had gotten in the kitchen. He had just run the burn under cold water and now he was wrapping it up. Yaroslav looked over to see who had greeted him. His face lit up. "Ah!! Allo Bibiana!!" A grin plastered on his face. "How are you?" He asked, returning some focus back to wrapping his assistant's hand. "Is that too tight?" Yaro murmured. Tony shook his head.

 

Bibiana smiled, waving at the assistant before returning her attention to the other. "I'm... managing, I suppose," she sighs, leaning against the door frame. "People don't seem to know how to return books to their proper position, it'll probably take me a few hours before I have it all done. But hey, I guess that's what I get for being a librarian in an army." She hummed, frowning at the injury. "Yeesh, that must hurt. How bad is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

 

"Only first degree. Stove incident. But better to be safe than sorry." He said calmly. "So Tony, if it's still hurting just come by my dorm and I'll give you some painkillers, okay?" Yaro said, smiling softly. "Yes, thank you." Tony replied shyly, waving slightly to Bib and awkwardly walking out of the medical unit. "He's a nice kid. Just out of high school. He really wants to become a great chef." Yaroslav murmured again. "Anyways, I could help you if you would like, Rude Leader doesn't really need me in the kitchen today." Bibiana waved goodbye to Tony, giving a small 'See you around!' Before turning to the other once again. At the nickname for Red Leader, she can't help but laugh, covering her mouth as a small giggle escapes her. "Rude leader? That's definitely a new nickname for red," she chortled, eyes closed as a large smile was spread under her hand. After a bit, she took a breath, opening her eyes once again; the smile still on her face. "But if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I wouldn't mind the help. It's going to be fairly tedious, though; so prepare yourself for that."

 

"Ah I've been through worse than organizing books, don't worry." He assured the short female. Yaro gathered his belongings. "I notice you hide your smile, if you don't mind me asking, why do you do that?"

 

Bib blinked, before rubbing the back of her neck; letting out a nervous laugh. "Well, er... I've always been lead to believe that my smile wasn't that pretty," she admitted, eyes downcast. She shakes herself out of it after a moment, giving a small, nervous smile. "Er, let's go. Books aren't gonna sort themselves, aha." Yaro nodded, feeling sympathy for her. He wanted to say something more but he chose not to. He didn't know her too well, only seeing her during meal times and in the library every so often for when he was picking out cookbooks for Tony to study from. Yaro followed Bib to the library. "So do you like working here?"

 

"Ah, I s'pose it's not all bad. Definitely better than my last job--then again, anything's better than that, aha," she murmured, opening the doors to the library and letting out a small huff. "I already pulled out some of the books and sorted them by author name and section, they're in piles over there. I still have a ways to go even pulling out books that don't belong where they are; the only downside of having such a large library." She explained, gesturing to a few piles of books; then the rest of the library.

 

"Geez.. I keep forgetting how big this place is." He chuckled, taking in the sight yet again. "So I guess we should get started , yeah?" Yaro wandered over to a pile and began to organize them.

 

"Sometimes I forget too, then I look up," she replies, a small laugh following. "I just need to pull out a few more shelves worth of books, then all we need to do is sort and put them away." With that, she runs just a bit to a rolling ladder, using her momentum to slide it down to the end of the wall of shelves. She climbs up the ladder, making sure the books there were in order.  
Yaro shuffled over to the combat tips and tricks section, and began to put away the stack he had in hand. A particular book caught his eye medieval swordsmanship. “Whoa you have books here about sword fighting?!? That’s so cool!!” His eyes sparkled with excitement. “I’ve been practicing for three months now, just got my stance down. Man I wish I would've asked sooner if you happened to have any books on swordsmanship, guess I was too shy.” He rambled on, “I just really dislike confrontation, ya know? Then words just spew from my mouth, it’s rather annoying. I hate being a nervous wreck. It’s really dif-” Yaro stopped himself and a crimson blush appeared on his cheeks, nose, and tips of his ears. “Oh god I’m really sorry, it happened again- word vomit.” He sighed softly, lightly face-palming with his free hand.

 

Bibiana leaned against the ladder she was on, listening to the other speak as a small smile crossed her lips. He was very obviously interested in swordsmanship and the like, his rambling actually coming off as less of an annoyance and more of an endearing trait to her. When he apologized, she shook her head, sliding down the ladder and hopping onto the ground. “Nono, it’s alright! I don't mind when people ramble, it shows they enjoy what they’re talking about. It’s nice.” 

 

“You don’t think it’s.. annoying..??” He raised an eyebrow, actually surprised that Bibiana didn’t mind. “Usually people think it’s really irritating..” he finished putting the stack away into the proper section.

 

“It can be considered an annoyance, but to me it's more endearing. Maybe it’s because I don't really have many people come by and chat?” She taps her chin, before shrugging and going over to a pre-sorted stack, huffing with effort as she picked it up. She waddled over to the shelf they belonged to, plopping it down on the ground as she let out a slow breath. 

 

“You okay?” Yaro called over to her, new stack in hand and ready to be put away. He picked up the stacks with ease, being raised to be a strong man by his grandfather. 

 

Bibiana nodded, grabbing another stack and repeating the process. “Yeah, I'm good. I just… uh--never really got super strong, heh,” she murmured, leaning on the shelf and steadying her breathing. “You’d think that after a few years of workin here and liftin’ books I’d at least have some sort of muscle on my person. Buuuuut nope, apparently I don't get that luxury.”

 

“Just be careful and pace yourself. If you want maybe we can go work out together? I don’t really go to the weight room that often, only twice a week, but it’d be nice company.” The Ukrainian boy offered

 

Bibiana blinked, weighing the pros and cons. After a moment, before giving a quick nod. “That would probably be a good idea, hah,” she murmured, scratching her cheek. “I need to work out more anyways, I'm gettin’ outta shape.” 

 

Yaroslav smiled softly, “Then it’s a date!” He realized what he had said and his face lit up with ease. “N-Not like an a-actual “date” date but l-l-like a get-together, yeah? Geez I’m s-sorry.” He blurted out quickly

 

Bibi’s face went a little red at that, however she gave a small laugh at his flushed, sputtering demeanor. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I know what ya meant,” she chuckled, hand resting over her smile like before. “Don't sweat it.” 

 

“Again, s-sorry..” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, Yaro got back to work and grabbed another stack. Oh boy had he already caught feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by mod yaroslav and mod bibiana. so credits to them. 
> 
> check out our blog : http://the-red-army-askblog.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> i made a mistake. also follow our blog for more: http://the-red-army-askblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
